Truth or Dare?
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: Okay, we've all wondered about it..What would happen if Mrs. Lovett and a certain sexy barber played a game of truth or dare?
1. In Which Mrs Lovett is very drunk

"Mrs. Lovett, you're a bloody wonder."

He stared at her, trying to figure out what she was doing. She stood at the table, her eyes closed, a small smile on her lips.

"Want to play, Mr. T?"

"Play? Play what?"

"Truth or dare." she replied softly, opening her eyes.

"Truth or..what?"

"Dare, love. It's easy. If you pick "truth", you have to answer my question honestly. If you pick "dare", you have to do what I ask." she explained.

"And if I refuse?"

"You lose."

She was drunk. It was very obvious she was drunk. He walked toward the door, and placed his hand on the handle, preparing to leave.

"Are you scared, love?"

He paused and turned to face her. She was smiling again, mischief sparkling in her eyes. He advanced toward her, and stopped once he was directly in front of her.

"What did you say?" he whispered.

"I asked if you was scared." she repeated.

"Let's play."

"Truth."

"Okay, umm..did you always want to be a baker?"

"What kind of question is that, Mr. Todd?"

"I believe I'm the one who gets to ask the questions this time, Mrs. Lovett."

"Very well. Yes, I did."

She giggled, providing further evidence he needed to prove she was drunk.

"My turn," she managed between laughs, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you hate me, Mr. T?" she asked, her face serious.

"What? Mrs. Lovett--"

"Answer the question, love."

"I--I don't hate you, Mrs. Lovett."

She laughed at this, but he took no offense to it. The woman was drunk, after all.

"I mean it. I don't."

"Okay. Your turn, dear."

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." she answered, a small gleam in her eyes.

It was the first dare of the night, so he took a moment to consider his options. He could dare her to leave him alone for an entire day, he could dare her to slit her own throat, he could dare her to do anything, and she would, without a doubt, do it.

"All right, pet. I dare you to...eat one of your own pies."

"The whole thing?"

He shook his head.

"One bite will suffice."

He watched as she picked up her most freshly-made pie and cautiously took a bite out of it. He smiled as she grimaced, and when she swallowed, he could hardly control his urge to laugh at her disgusted expression.

"Truth or dare?" she asked, when she had taken another sip of her gin.

"Dare." he replied.

He instantly regretted it. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head.

"I dare you to...kiss me."

Damn..he knew she would think of something like this. Damn her. He leaned closer to her, and leaned down, his lips pressing against hers. It wasn't as horrible as he had thought. In fact, he rather enjoyed kissing her. It had been fifteen years since he had last kissed a woman. He deepened the kiss, and Mrs. Lovett sighed contentedly.

Toby awoke from his sleep to find Mrs. Lovett was nowhere to be found. He stood sleepily and made his way to the front of the pie shop. He yawned and froze in his tracks at the sight that greeted him. As he stood rooted to the spot, he watched Mr. Todd lean down and kiss his beloved adoptive mother. He didn't know whether to interrupt or not, so he instead backed slowly out of the room, praying they wouldn't hear.

"I think the game is done, Mrs. Lovett."

Much to his surprise, she didn't protest. She simply nodded mutely. He turned to go, but before he reached the door, he faced her.

"Good night, Mrs. Lovett."

"Good night, Mr. Todd."

He walked out, shutting the door slowly behind him. It wasn't until she heard his footsteps above her that she dared speak again, and even then, her voice was no more than a whisper.

"I love you."


	2. In Which Mrs Lovett is STILL very drunk

**A/N: Okay, here's the continuing adventures of Sweeney Todd, a very drunk Mrs. Lovett, and another rousing game of "Truth or Dare". I own Sweeney and Mrs. Lovett simply because I have Johnny Depp and Helena Bonham Carter stashed away in my closet. Believe me now?**

She stumbled up the stairs leading to his barber shop, not bothering to knock when she reached the door. He was standing at the window, silently staring at the passers-by,a murderous gleam in his eyes. Mrs. Lovett paid no attention to this as she went to stand behind him, and earned a glare in response.

"Mr. T?"

Glare.

"Mr. T?"

Silence.

"Mr. Todd!"

He whipped around to face her, anger evident in his face.

"What?" he hissed.

"Wanna play a game?"

He sighed.

"Mrs. Lovett, you are indeed a child."

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled when he lunged for her, jumping (and nearly falling) out of his reach. It was only after he wrapped his fingers around her throat that he noticed the scent of gin, a very strong scent.

"Mrs. Lovett.."

"Hmm?"

"Are you drunk?"

She giggled and shook her head, her auburn curls falling in her face. He sighed, knowing this was getting him nowhere. At the very least, he supposed he should help her down the stairs lest she fall and injure herself, thus rendering herself useless to his revenge. Supporting her with his arm, he escorted her down the stairs and into her shop. He noticed the two empty gin bottles on the table, and since the boy was nowhere to be found, he could only come to one conclusion.

"How much have you been drinking, my pet?"

She fell into a chair and he sat opposite her, watching her with mild interest. He wondered how she had ever managed to climb the stairs to his shop and still be alive.

"Truth or dare?"

He blinked.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?" she repeated.

"Mrs. Lovett."

He groaned at the thought of playing this ridiculous game with her yet again. And why was she always drunk when they played? This was the third night in a row she had asked him to play, and the fourth night she had been drunk. He found himself wondering if she had ever sobered.

"Truth," he sighed, wondering how much more he could take of this.

"Do you care about me?"

All the self-control he had been clinging to suddenly left him, and he tossed the empty gin bottle across the room. She watched, horrified, as the glass shattered on the floor like small crystals. He faced her, his face pale, eyes wild.

"Care about you? How could you possibly think I could ever care about you?"

"Calm down, love."

Even in her drunken state, she knew he was not to be crossed.

"No! You are worthless! You mean nothing to me! Do you understand?"

Hurt, and stung by his harsh words, Mrs. Lovett stood, swaying slightly on her feet before crossing and picking the largest piece of jagged glass she could find, holding it to her throat. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, and when he finally wrapped his mind around it, he stood swiftly, knocking his chair backward as he did so.

"What the bloody hell are you doing, woman?" he shouted, causing her to jump.

"What does it matter? You don' care about me. You jus' said so." she said, her words slurred.

_Damn, _he thought, _Damn her. What the hell is she doing?_

"Mrs. Lovett..don't. Put it down."

"Why?" she taunted.

"I-I didn't mean what I said." he mumbled.

She threw her head back and laughed, the glass temporarily away from her throat. He took advantage of this and grabbed her wrist, snatching the sharp material from her. At once, she whirled on him, leaping like a wildcat. He grabbed her wrists and wrestled her away from his face.

"Didn't meant it?" she screamed at him, "You didn't mean it? Are you mad, you fool?"

He held her wrists as she made another slash at his face with her nails.

"You knew it would hurt me! That's why you said it! You must've meant it, or you wouldn't 'ave said it!" she shrieked, looking at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Mrs. Lovett! Mrs. Lovett! I'm sorry!"

She froze for a moment, quite still, but he was too wary to let her go. She glared at him as if she were quite demented, then threw her head back and gave a wild, hysterical laugh. She began to lash out at him, hitting every inch she could reach.

"You. knew. I. loved. you. and. you. still. treated. me. like. a piece. of. filth." she cried, hitting him harder with each word.

A heartbroken cry escaped her, and she slumped forward. He released her and caught her to him. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. She was sobbing so hard, so inarticulate with grief that Sweeney could hardly make out what she was saying. He held her, feeling a bit guilty for holding a woman that wasn't his Lucy, but continued to try and calm her. He began to sing softly to her, stroking her hair gently.

_"There was a butcher and his wife...and she was beautiful." _

**A/N: Sorry if they seemed a bit out of character, but in Mrs. Lovett's defense, she's very drunk. In Sweeney's, well, the man's endured a lot of crap in life. He's always unpredictable. Review and you get a cuppiecake!! Or an afternoon with a certain hot barber or an attractive barker...take your pick. Or, if you're really brave, you can have one of Mrs. Lovett's meat pies..savory and sweet pies, as you'll see..(Toby moment, sorry)**


	3. In Which Mrs Lovett drunkenly storms off

**A/N: The** **continuing adventures of Sweeney Todd, a very drunk Mrs. Lovett, a broken gin bottle, and "Truth or Dare". Reviewers will receive a Sweeney-in-a-pocket. **

"Mr. T?"

He didn't answer, and remained in his position on the floor.

"Mr. T?"

She knelt in front of him, waving her hand in front of his eyes.

"Hello? Do you hear me?"

He remained still, as if his body were made of hard, smooth, white marble. Shrugging, she stood and made her way down to her shop below. Only then did he move, enjoying the fact that he had been able to ignore, or at least _pretend _to ignore her for the time being. He had noticed, however, that for the first time this week she was sober, and decided to take advantage of the situation.

He stood and opened the door to his barber shop, heading slowly down the steps leading to Mrs. Lovett's pie shop. He entered, only to find her sitting at one of the various tables casually sipping a glass of gin. He groaned inwardly at the direction this was undoubtedly going.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes? What is it, love?"

"May I ask you a question?"

She smiled mischievously draining her glass, giving him the look he had come to know and dread. She pointed to the chair opposite her and he sat down stiffly.

"Only if you play the game, love."

He sighed, not liking this turn of events.

"If you'd like, we can eliminate the "dare" part of the game this time." she offered.

He nodded. At least she couldn't make him kiss her again.

"You ask first, love."

"Why have you been drinking endlessly for the past four days?" he asked.

"Why?" she repeated.

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett. Why?"

"Why? You want to know why I've been drinking? Is that it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Lovett. I thought I'd made myself clear."

"Well, Mr. Todd, I'll tell you. It's the only way I can truly forget all the hardships in my life. As hard as it may be for you to see past your own pain and suffering, I have problems in my life as well. I spend all my time slaving away cleaning your messes, baking corpses into pies, taking care of Toby, and wondering how long this will have to go on."

He simply stared at her. How could this possibly be the same Mrs. Lovett he had always known? Where was the optimistic, cheerful, happy Mrs. Lovett he had always thought she was?

"It doesn't help that I love someone who doesn't love me. Someone who is so lost in the pain of the past that he can't see how much I care. Someone who will never love me." she continued.

Sweeney stared at her. Who was she referring to? He had never known Mrs. Lovett loved anyone other than her Albert, and he didn't think she loved him to begin with. Was it possible that she, much like himself, loved someone who was lost to her forever?

"Who, Mrs. Lovett?"

Her drunken laughter startled him, and he wondered what was so amusing to her.

"Who?" she repeated between laughs, "Who?"

He nodded, a bit worried about what she was going to say.

"You, Mr. Todd! Are you daft? Or are you just blind? I love you. Don't you understand? I love you!" she cried.

She slammed her empty glass down on the table, snatched the bottle of gin and stormed off into her room, slamming the door behind her. He stared after her, confused. Mrs. Lovett...in love with him? It couldn't be true...could it? He began to think, to try to make some sense of her words and then...he knew.

It was so obvious..The way she was always around him, the way she looked at him, the longing that was so unmistakeable in her eyes. As the signs came flooding in his mind, he stood and made his way to her room, knocking on the door gently. There was no answer, so he slowly pushed open the door.

"Mrs. Lovett.."

**A/N: Well, what do you think? Should Sweeney finally accept that Mrs. Lovett is in love with him or not? As I said, reviewers get a Sweeney-in-a-pocket, but Johnny and Helena stay in my closet. I just cleaned it, so they won't be too crowded. You can come visit them if you wish.**


	4. In Which Sweeney follows Mrs Lovett

**A/N: I'm running out of ideas for this, so any suggestions are welcome. **

"Mrs. Lovett..."

She didn't look up, nor did she show any sign she heard him. He approached her and placed his hand tentatively on her shoulder. She turned to face him, watching him as he approached, her eyes wide.

"Mrs. Lovett...forgive me."

Her astounded face glowed in the flickering candlelight, and he sat down beside her. She turned from him, and much to his surprise, he felt hurt. He reached out and turned her face to him, and did not miss the tears in her eyes. She pulled away and walked toward the door.

"Go away."

Her voice was barely audible.

"What?"

"Go away. Now."

He came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mrs. Lovett—"

"No! You don't care! You don't love me, so go away. I never want to see you again!"

"You're drunk. You don't know what you're—"

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying! Get out!"

He turned her into him and held her close to him. Shocked and alarmed, she tried to break free, but he held her tightly in his arms. His lips crashed onto hers, and she gave a small cry of surprise, but he still did not release her. Still struggling, she pushed against him, trying to break free.

She stopped struggling and kissed him back with force he didn't know she had, and made his way to her bed. Mrs. Lovett wasn't sure what had brought on this advance, but soon discovered she didn't care. As she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer, she silently thanked God for this change of heart.

Toby heard Mrs. Lovett slam her door, and wondered dimly what was wrong. He stumbled into the kitchen and found the shattered remains of the gin bottle and suddenly he knew. She had been drinking yet again, so he decided to leave it alone for now.

He could sense something had changed, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Shrugging, he began a long search for a bottle of gin that still had some of the intoxicating liquid inside. Much to his astonishment, he found one buried under the couch he slept on.

He quickly emptied the contents before slipping off to sleep, not knowing what was soon to become of his dear Mrs. Lovett and her barber...


End file.
